KPR Alliance
The K.P.R. Alliance (Korea, Pakistan and Russia) is a military alliance between North Korea, Pakistan and Russia. They are the main enemy faction in Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation. It was founded by rogue generals Dobrynya Popovich and Tong along with ex-green beret Edward Page. After the death of Pablo Al-Banin during Operation Black Pegasus, one of the escaped leaders of Pablo's terrorist cell, Popovich, Managed to escape US custody and sought an alliance with rogue North Korean general Tong to form a military power against the United states. It is unknown how Page managed to become one of the leaders but because of his hate towards the US he might have been seen as a worthy ally. Known members *Dobrynya Popovich (K.I.A.) - Founder and leader of the K.P.R. Killed by James Walker. *General Tong (K.I.A.) - Second in command. Killed by James Walker. *Edward Page (K.I.A.) - Responsible for the cyber attacks and security breach on America's defense system. Captured by Phantom Unit but later escapes custody. Killed by Joel Blake. *Captain Sung (K.I.A.) - Captain of the Yongwang aircraft carrier. Killed By James Walker. Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation A few years after operation Black Pegasus, the KPR launched an attack on the West Coast of the United States by bringing down their communications and defense systems which paved the way for deploying several WMDs on major US cities. At first the United states was caught off guard by the sudden invasion but managed to locate a hard drive in the NSA building which contained vital intel. Anvil-1 with members James Walker were sent to Los Angeles to recover the hard drive. This was the first part of Operation Blockbuster. Gallery MC3 KPR NorthKoreans.jpg|North Korean KPR soldiers concept art MC3 KPR Russian Full.jpg|Russian KPR soldiers concept art modern_combat_3_android_2.jpg|A K.P.R MIG-24 being destroyed in Los Angeles during Day 1 images.jpg|K.P.R missile silo in North Korea KPR logo in Alaska.png|A K.P.R. logo featuring a skull and two KT-44 rifles on both sides found painted on various walls in Alaska KPR propaganda poster.png|A propaganda poster found in various places around Alaska featuring both General Tong and Popovich which reads "Destroy the US, In unity is strength" K.P.R Korean Soldier MC3.png|K.P.R Korean Soldier as seen in Modern Combat 3. K.P.R Korean Soldier 2 MC3.png|A second K.P.R Korean soldier, seen in Mission 12 in MC3. K.P.R Russian Soldier 2 MC3.png|Russian K.P.R Soldier as seen in Mission 8 (MC3) See also Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour The K.P.R alliance isn't seen in Modern Combat 4, but they are mentioned in the second mission by SGS soldiers, the SGS helped the K.P.R cross the Mexican Border and into America. See also Trivia *This is the only multi-country faction to appear in the series. *Even though Pakistan is part of the alliance, there are no Pakistan leaders nor soldiers in the K.P.R except for the Al - Akrab appearing later in the campaign. *It's unknown why the leaders of the KPR defected from their former countries. Category:Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation Factions Category:Factions